


Secrets

by MariChatfurever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fanfic, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariChatfurever/pseuds/MariChatfurever
Summary: A small little fic for my bestie and wifey @TsukiyoSaiai <3





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little fic on here, I hope you enjoy!

“Good evening, M’lady.” Came the familiar voice, though it lacked the usual cheery tone. Ladybug turned her body to face him, watching her partner force a smile for her sake. A frown graced her lips, tugging the corners of her mouth down. She eyed him warily, crossing her arms over her chest. “What’s wrong, minou?” She asked, cocking her head to the left. His eyes seemed dull, no longer holding that shine that she had fallen in love with.

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Another forced smile. He was holding back, something he hadn’t done for two years. She stepped closer, a light sigh escaping her as a hand made its way to his cheek. “Chat, we’ve been partners and friends for almost five years now, I know when something is on your mind…” Her brows pulled together, her eyes searching his for any indication as to what had been on his mind. He merely shook his head, pulling himself away from her touch. The warmth from her hand lingered, though he couldn’t say for sure if it was that or the light blush that painted the skin beneath his mask.

“It’s nothing to concern yourself with, Ladybug. Really, I will be fine. I just need time.” His eyes shifted, allowing him to take in the city beneath them. He knew that if he held her gaze, he would give in and tell her. He would break and confess what he has been hiding for a year now. He knew who she was, under that mask that he adored. He knew what she was really like. And after his discovery, he had started to visit her. He got to know her, and before he could stop himself fell in love with her a second time. As Adrien, he made more of an effort than he already had to get closer with her. He would make stupid excuses to hang out, and even started cutting his college classes short here and there just to be by her. He wasn’t, however, blind to her emotions. She had someone else. So, for the last six months, he had been trying to distance himself as both Chat Noir and Adrien.

“If it’s hurting you, then it is reason to be concerned. Come on, Chaton, is it that bad?” He only clenched a fist, his vision blurring as soft booms began to echo in the distance. _Damnit Adrien, don’t cry in front of her!_ He scolded himself mentally, claws digging into his palms as he tightened his fists. “Please, M’lady, drop the subject.” Chat’s words held an edge, sharp enough to cut through the false façade he had put on for her. Ladybug stared, mouth falling open in light surprise at his tone. It was rare he was like this with her, and when he was, she knew he was really hurting. Steeling herself, she pulled him by his tail and drew him close to her body, sliding her arms over his chest and encasing him in a hug. “Please talk to me, Chat. I’m your partner.” Adrien clenched his jaw, silent tears falling to the metal beams beneath them. He twisted and writhed himself free from her, his resolve cracking and chipping away. Marinette was beginning to panic on the inside, unaccustomed to the blonde forcefully keeping distance between them.

“Just stop, Ladybug!” He shouted, turning to face her. The dam holding back his emotions was splitting, breaking apart and letting the flood dominate what little control he had tried to keep. She gasped, taken aback by the outburst. “You can’t help this time damnit! Just leave it alone!” Ladybug blinked, clenching her fists as the pain from his words stabbed through her chest. “I can’t help because you’re not letting me, Chat! You’re shutting me out!” Her own words were full of spite, a bad habit of hers to cover pain. “You can’t help because _you’re_ the problem, Marinette!!” Silence. She gawked at him, fury making its way into her eyes. Seconds had passed before Chat realized what exactly he had said. With a defeated sigh, he turned away from her, bracing himself for the fight to come. “So that’s it… how long have you known?” Rather than the anger he was prepared for, he was hit with a solemn tone.

He had expected anger, screaming, hitting. Not… this. Not the saddened, brokenhearted girl he knew was behind him now. Adrien tensed, feeling a dainty hand rest on his shoulder. “How long, Chat…” She repeated, voice cracking. With hesitation, turned his head to glance at her. “I’ve... known for a year now.” He cringed inwardly, feeling her hand tighten slightly before trailing down over his shoulder blade and falling free of his body.

“I see… this is why I didn’t want to tell you, Chaton. I knew this is what would happen. I tried to tell you. Under the mask, I’m just this clumsy, stupid girl that can hardly do anything right. I have no confidence in myself without Tikki’s help, without the suit or the mask. I’m not this grand, dazzling girl that you thought I was. I knew you’d react this way…” Tears dripped down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, fists clenched as her head dropped. “I knew I would be just some big disappointment to you, I knew it would do this to us! But no, you couldn’t let it go… despite how desperate I was to keep you in my life because you give me the confidence to be stronger than what I really am! Because regardless of what I’ve said, you’re my best friend! And you…” She paused, drawing in a shaky breath as colors lit up the sky behind her, followed by thundering booms and echoes from the amusement park beginning their widely known fireworks display.

“And the worst thing you’ve done in this… is make me fall for you, after everything… I gave up on Adrien for _you_ , Chat! And now I’m your problem?!” She was all but screaming now, shaking visibly. He stared at her, unable to find his voice as everything hit him at once. She loved him? She gave up… him, for him? “Wait… you… you liked me… before you liked me?” He muttered, his heart swelling with a mixture of emotions beyond his comprehension. Ladybug paused, confusion molding her features as she stared hard at him. “What?”

Chat Noir gave a weak, yet delighted smile. “It was me… I’m such an idiot…” He chuckled bitterly, then turned his attention to her entirely. “Do you really feel that way about yourself? Because if you do, it’s bullshit. You are strong, beautiful, talented and more confident then you believe. You’ve stood up to Gabriel Agreste to defend me! To give me a fair chance and a break from everything he had me doing… you are so much more than Ladybug. You’re Marinette, fashion designer on her way to the top, artist extraordinaire, not to mention one of the best bakers I’ve ever met next to your parents. You are nothing like you’ve described. A mask and a little touch of magic only does so much, the rest is all you. And I’ve fallen for you just being you.” He took her hands into his, pulling her closer as he laughed. “I can’t believe I’ve been this big of an idiot these past few months… Marinette, I love you. The reason I’ve been distant is… well… I thought you loved someone else. And I just wanted you to be happy. But I didn’t want to get hurt, so I… I ended up hurting you, instead. I’m so, so sorry Mari…” His ears flattened against the golden locks, emerald green eyes brimming once again with tears.

She stared at him, more confused than she was before. As he went on, though, her anger dispersed, replaced with her heart thrumming against her ribcage at his view of her. Then the rest of his words hit her. “Wait, what do you mean I’ve stood up for you to Gabriel? I’ve on-“ Before she could finish her sentence, he silenced her by connecting his lips with hers. She tasted just as he’d imagined so many times before, sugary with hints of mint and cinnamon. He could get drunk off of her kisses, intoxicated by the softness of her lips, enticed by her taste, addicted to the warmth. One clawed glove caressed her cheek, the other sliding down her side and coming to a stop on her hip. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, the hand on her hip adjusting itself to the small of her back and tugging her closer.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed brightly with a crimson hue, her eyes widening at the sudden kiss. Her mind went blank, void of what she had been on the verge of asking her companion. He tasted of wine, strawberries and what she could only guess to be vanilla. His lips were surprisingly soft, yet she could feel faint traces of cracks on the skin. She paid no mind, losing herself in what has plagued her thoughts for months. Her hands pressed against his chest, drifting upwards and entangling themselves in his hair. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, pulling away cautiously as he peered at her through half-lidded eyes. Releasing her, he gave that familiar flirtatious smirk. Dazed, she grabbed him by his bell and tugged him back into another kiss, this one more hungry and desperate than the last. Marinette held him against her, as if loosening her grip meant he would disappear. Adrien returned her affection, matching it with equal desperation and longing. Minutes passed before the two broke apart for air, gasping at the sensation of their burning lungs finally getting the necessary oxygen.

They met each other’s gaze, the hunger evident in their eyes. “I love you, M’lady…” He whispered, lips brushing against her own as he spoke. “As both Chat…” He paused, taking a step back. “Plagg, claws in.” He spoke calmly, yet nervously as a green light danced its way down his body. “And Adrien.” Marinette gazed at him for several minutes, A slow smile tugging her lips upwards. “I had a feeling it was you… I just could never be sure… you’re always so different with me that I thought it was impossible, that maybe I was just crazy.” She giggled, kissing his cheeks as new tears slid down her own. “I’m so relieved that I didn’t have to choose after all. I’m so happy it’s you, mon minou…” Marinette released her transformation, taking his hand and carefully sitting on the edge of the metal beam.

“Please be careful Princess, one slip from this tower and I’d be a lonely cat.” He slid an arm around her waist, keeping her close to ensure her safety. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Kitty.” Resting her head against his shoulder, Marinette thinks over the argument and frowns. “I’m sorry for what I said. I never should’ve snapped at you like I did.” Adrien chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s my fault too, Marinette. Had I just told you in the first place, none of this would’ve happened. I should’ve just came clean.” A light sigh escaped him as he looked to the fireworks blooming across the horizon. “How did you find out anyway?”

“Uh… well… it was by complete accident. I was in a hurry to get home, and as I was leaping over an alley, a bright flash blinded me momentarily. I hit a chimney, and when I looked to see what the hell it was, I saw you speaking with your Kwami. I never meant to see it, really. But… I’m glad it did. Because of it, I got to know so much more about you. And every bit of it was worth it.” This made Marinette smile, a new warmth spreading within her. “I think so too, Adrien.” Maybe secrets weren’t always a bad thing.


End file.
